The Titans: A Stroke of Heat
by Kyuubi16
Summary: It's a hot day in the city and Naruto and Starfire decide to enjoy themselves. By doing none other then having a bit of fun of course. PwP. Image by HVOND.


The Titans: A Stroke of Heat  
>0<br>Naruto x Starfire  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>This is a one shot I decided to do before my new Naruto x Titans AU story I plan on doing. What if Robin didn't form the Titans, but went on to another city and immediately starting his new identity of Nightwing and what if Raven was more active in forming a team to fight her father along with someone else who wanted to defeat Trigon took the reigns as leader of the Team? As per Kyuubi16 I'll do a harem, but also a kickass and original storyline as well.

0  
>Story Start<br>0  
>''One-hundred and eight degrees,'' Naruto echoed the exact same announcement the meteorologist from the radio statement. ''So damn hot,'' the blond haired teen remarked from the pool side chair. ''What's taking Kori so damn long?'' he murmured in annoyance as he looked around and didn't see her. '<em>'Hate for her to miss the rare day off that villains don't attack.'' <em>he thought to himself as a bead of sweat dripped down his face. Reaching out, he gulp down a few gulps of lemonade before sitting it down on the chair. Sitting in nothing more then a pair of orange swim boxers that he had custom made by a very devoted and zealous fan. Sometimes having fans kicked ass. Thinking back, maybe he shouldn't have said he would wait for Kori so the two of them could take a dip. Just when he considered going to go get some Ice Cream the sound of a screen door opening got his attention. Naruto couldn't help but feel his skin get even hotter then possible upon seeing her.

The auburn haired woman was wearing a violet, stringed top with red hot pants and a pair of red flip-flops. ''Sorry it took so long. I couldn't decide what to wear.'' she said and let out a low giggle upon seeing the effect he state of dress was having on Naruto. 'Not that I'll be wearing it for long anyway.'' she said as she walked over and sat on his chair. ''Do you mind?'' she asked, pointing to the glass of lemonade as Naruto nodded. She continued to tease him as she drank down a few gulps and sensuously licked her lips.

''_Sexy devil._..'' he whispered upon finally taking notice of the bottle of suntan lotion in her hand. She opened the bottle and poured some in her hand before she began rubbing herself down. ''You're such a devious woman.'' he remarked as Kori giggled.

''Care to help?'' she asked as Naruto snorted.

'You know I won't say no,'' he replied as Kori removed her bikini top. Taking the bottle in hand he squirted the substance on his hand he began rubbing down her shoulder, back, and front as he inhaled her scent. With his hands snaked around her he began to grope her breasts, the side of his fingers rubbing against her nipples.

''I thought it was too hot to do anything,'' Kori remarked, reminding the blond was he said that morning upon waking up that morning and being hit by the stroke of heat.

''You're too damn hot yourself for me to not want to do something,'' he said as he moved around and pressed his lips others as his right hand fell down; his hand snaking around her waist line. He deepened the kiss only to find himself suddenly spun and straddled by Kori.

''Sit back and let me take control,'' she said as her hand undid his strings and slid his boxers down his thigh revealing his semi-erect cock.

''I love it when you take control,'' he remarked and let out a his as she began fisting him. ''I also hate it at times.'' he added as she tortured him with slow strokes. Though not satisfied with just sitting there his left hand snaked between her legs, his fingers sliding up her shorts to rub against her bikini clad sex. Their game of dominance soon resulted of them rolling off and fighting for sexual dominance. They entangled in limbs as their fingers woke up a bundle of nerves as each lick, rub, and kiss excited the body of the other's increasing their arousal.

Despite Koriand'r's strength being several times greater than Naruto's in his base form he wrestled her onto her back and slid her bikini bottom to the side to completely exposed the sex he had been fingering. ''Take me...'' Kori whimpered as Naruto's repeated back and forth strokes with his fingers left her too aroused to fight. Grabbing her hips Naruto steadied himself as he sunk his erect cock into her in a single motion. ''Naruto! Faster!"' she clung to him as his cock worked her molded insides in tandem with his rough thrusts.

''Damnit Kori! You're hotter than usual!'' he groaned, his mouth latching onto of her nipples as his ball sack smacked against her puckered hole. Being of alien origin and because of the experiments she went under, Koriand'r's inners were much warmer then that of a normal woman. But like many other things it was something he hadn't gotten used to in time. ''Is the concrete hurting you?'' he tentatively asked, then grunting as his mouth left her nipple.

''No, I'm fine,'' she answered him. ''Just keep going,'' she pleaded as he bucked against him. ''Just keep screwing me.'' she moaned as she tightened around him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his face down for a sloppy kiss as she came, spilling herself against him as her body shuttered in delight.

''Devious woman,'' he growled as he caught her upper lip between his two lips. With a grunt he pulled out and flipped her so she was on her hand and knees as his cock pressed against her hole. His fingers interlaced with hers, both hands brought to her thighs as he worked himself into her as they both cried out. 

Naruto bit his lip as Kori ground against him, the sensation of her ass nearly making him cum on the spot. He continued plunging forward forcing only half his dick into her ass, he felt her back stiffen as she let out a loud moan, he loved those noises she made, it was to much to take in without taking action, he pushed forward making her moan louder and louder as he kept pushing forward slowly, he grinned in satisfaction when he felt himself fully in her rear end, he knew she was a strong women, so it wouldn't be easy to brake her in half, he began harsh fast paced thrusts bringing her body along with his thrusts as his dick pulled in and out of her.

Kori lost her balance as a result of her arms being preoccupied fell forward on the pavement. Her mouth let loose a continuous stream of moans as she started to thrust her body in the opposite directions of his thrusts making the pleasure shoot through her body making her yell out sending her juices down onto the concrete. Her hands were soon free as Naruto gripped her hips and pounded into her with erratic thrusts. Finally he exploded into her rear, his hot goo sipping into her ass.

The two of them then shared a kiss as Naruto pulled out of Kori's rear. ''Best three out of five?'' the blond asked with an impish grin as he glanced at the pool. Suffice to say Naruto didn't complain too much about the heat for the rest of the day.


End file.
